


At the most inopportune moment

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3: Sweet, Drabble, M/M, Nwalin Week 2018, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nwalin week 2018, Day 3: sweet.





	At the most inopportune moment

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin week 2018, Day 3: sweet.

Nori’s pillow-talk is the sweetest torture, mostly because it’s usually heard outside of the bedroom, at the most inopportune moment, to rile Dwalin up when they cannot do anything about it.

Dwalin hate-loves the smug look on Nori’s face as he fucks him senseless whenever they are  _ finally  _ alone, if not in an entirely decent place, they usually aren’t, and most know to look away and find something frightfully interesting elsewhere if it’s known that Nori has used his words, when finally Dwalin grabs at Nori.

But all the mountain knows they  _ belong _ , so can bugger off, where Dwalin’s concerned.


End file.
